


For the Greater Good

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [6]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: And he'd do it all again for them
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Personal Fictober 2020





	For the Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 9  
> [Whumptober Prompt](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated) "For the greater good"

This had to be. For that Cabanela held no doubt as he glanced quickly down at Kamila, who’d finally succumbed to exhaustion and slept against him. He stared into the slowly greying darkness as dawn approached and their chocobo’s legs chewed away the sand. There’d been no signs of pursuit; his efforts at the castle had seemed successful, but he wouldn’t, couldn’t let down an inch of guard until they were safely in the sky.

No, this was the only way to keep her safe, but _how_ had it come to this? He was the connection between Vector and Figaro. What had he missed? Doma lay under siege. Assassins sent for the princess and no one at the castle could be trusted. And if there was any truth to it, and he didn’t dare believe otherwise, the king was captured. Jowd… and what of Alma’s fate? The thoughts plagued him through the night while he assured Kamila that everything would be okay and she’d see her parents soon. He would bring her father back himself. Alma would return. It was all true; he’d make sure it was.

So they rode on through the night to Narshe and to the skies. And when Memry gave him a disbelieving look at his request to be dropped off near Albrook he disregarded it and only reiterated that “Amelie” needed to be brought to Thamasa and no one was to know.

He felt the first relief when Cidgeon agreed to the plan and disregarded all warning for himself. He’d handle this, just please keep her safe. The family, _his_ family had to be brought together again. This was just one step.

And he bowed low to the Emperor in a show of respect, chastised and stripped of his role. The Emperor, however, was merciful—such mercy shown to Doma—he would be given a new role and a chance to prove his loyalty. He was granted the honour of serving one of their finest generals as aide and he gave his gratitude for this generosity. For this kindness.

For his King.


End file.
